Love Smells Like Maple
by Table.Legs
Summary: *Red Velvet Pancakes* (Canada x 2p! Canada) 2p World Meetings are typically scheduled after 1p World Meetings, so what happens when poor, little Canada falls asleep and is forgotten? More specifically, what will happen when 2p!Canada comes across the sleeping maple-lover? (comment if you wish for me to continue, but for now it shall stay a fluffy one-shot)


-Love Smells Like Maple-

Matt lazily strolled down the long corridor leading to the world meeting room, hockey stick in hand. He usually arrived quite late for most of the meetings, out of lack of care, but today he decided to come a bit early since he had nothing better to do. The second player meetings usually took place after the first player's, but the two meetings were scheduled an hour apart, so Matt wasn't worried.

The canadian entered the meeting room, only to find a small, blonde boy sleeping in his chair with his head resting on the table. The boy was engulfed in what seemed to be an oversized red sweater and a curl almost identical to Matt's stuck out of his head. This boy's name was Matthew.

The almost microscopic snores emitting from the sleeping canadian caused a pale pink blush to taint Matt's cheeks. This kid was just too goddamn adorable. It was overwhelming. Matt cleared his throat loudly and managed to keep an indifferent face. A pair of lavender eyes cracked open and blinked a few times. They slowly trailed up to meet the darker set of violet orbs.

"M-Maple!" Matthew squeaked out. "Oh m-my god, Im so, so s-sorry! I-I must gave fell asleep during the meeting! They m-must have forgotten me again, f-freaking hosers. I swear the next time..." Matthew rambled on, forgetting about his stressed apology to the other canadian.

Matt stared at him in slight amusement, but also in slight empathy. Being forgotten is something he would never tolerate. _Ever_.

Matthew suddenly remembered Matt. He looked back up at him again, studying his features in the most discreet way as possible. Matt was the most intimidating man he had ever seen. But also the most attractive.

Evidence of insomnia were marked under his eyes, the bandages covering his chest were just barely visible through his flannel shirt, and his golden hair was pushed back into a sloppy pony tail. Some how all of that seemed to hypnotize Matthew as he used all the will power he had not to drool.

"Who are you?" Matt bluntly asked. Matt swore he saw the smaller canadian's eye twitch at the sudden question. "I-Im Canada." Matthew replied almost instantaneously. 'So this is my 1p,' thought Matt 'he's the cutest thing to ever walk the fucking earth.'

"You said those 1p fuckers forgot you here, eh?"

"U-um y-yes." Matthew looked towards his lap and rubbed his arms self-consciously.

Matt looked down at Matthew. He looked like he was about to cry. 'Those arse-holes must do that to him a lot.' Matt thought to himself. He picked up the polar bear that was sitting at Matthew's feet. Kumajiro surprisingly hadn't uttered a single word the whole time. Matt started walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at the lavender eyed 1p. "Are you coming or not?" Matthew quickly trotted over and followed. "W-where are we going?" Matthew stuttered out. "To my place."

"W-what about your meeting? A-aren't you a 2p?" Matt quickly turned around and looked Matthew straight in the eye, a red blush now creeping up Matthew's neck. "I don't give a crap about that f*cking meeting, and judging by that empty parking-lot, you don't have a ride." He was right. The allies were going to be Canada's ride home but they forgot him.

Matt continued walking into the parking-lot, up to a rusty red pick-up truck. Matt pushed the sweater-clad canadian into one of the seats. And they sat in awkward silence the majority of the ride, a blush coating both the boy's faces. That was, until Canada broke the silence. "I-I don't know what country y-you personify, much less your n-name." "Matthew, and I am also Canada" Matt replied shortly. "M-my name is M-Matthew." Matt's brain was now screaming "CUTE!" at the top of it's lungs.

As they neared the 2p's house, the canadian in shotgun noted how beautiful the red maple leaves were in the forest that surrounded Matt's house. He was so awestruck he didn't even notice the truck had ceased movement. A feverish blush spread across Matt's face like a wildfire as he watched Matthew swoon over the colours. 'That kid has gotta to be mine.' The larger canadian stated firmly in his mind.

They then entered the 2p's house, and after an awkward staring contest, they decided to watch The Breakfast Club. Matthew sat down on the far end of the couch, stiff as a board, while Matt draped himself over the other end, feet propped up on the table.

As the movie proceeded, Matthew became more comfortable, fortunately. He looked over at Matt, and then back over at the screen. Matt reminded him of John Bender, the rebel. Except Matt wasn't loud or arrogant, thank the heavens. Matthew got enough of that from Alfred. "Matt is perfect." the canadian thought to himself.

What Matthew didn't know, was that Matt was also watching him. "I've got to make my move sometime." He thought. He suddenly saw the remote lying on the armrest beside Matthew. "Perfect." He thought once more.

Matt scooted over to Matthew quickly and put his arm around Matthew's shoulders (in which Matthew automatically stiffened)to grab the remote. Matt increased the volume and put down the remote but did not retract his arm. Matthew soon was comforted by this some-what 'loving embrace' and nestled into the crook of Matt's arm. Pretty soon, the all-too-familiar sound of Matthew's snores filled the air. They almost sounded like kitten mewls. Matt chuckled too himself and pulled Matthew closer.

They had barely spoken five sentences to each other and here they were snuggling like puppies. Whether it was fate or destiny for them to be a couple, Matt didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now is how good Matthew smells right now. Like maple syrup and bacon. He wonders if he tastes like that. I guess he'll find out soon enough.


End file.
